Does Your Mother Know?
by pixiecorn
Summary: I can see what you want. But you seem pretty young to be searching for that kind of fun, So maybe I’m not the one. Now you’re so cute. I like your style. And I know what you mean when you give me a flash of that smile. But girl you’re only a child.
1. Running Late

****

Thank you again to my amazing BETA Lauriel for editing this chapter for me huggels. This story is going to go for about 3 chapters…3 long chapters smiles. And at the end if you all like it I have left it open for a sequel maharaja……

Chapter 1:

Buffy Summers let out a frustrated groan as she heard her parents' car pull into the driveway. i '_Faith is going to kill me,_' /i she thought, before running around her room throwing clothes over the top of the skimpy outfit she had chosen to wear that evening. She had hoped to escape her mother's elusive questioning but it seemed that tonight, luck was not on her side.

"Buffy!" her mother yelled from the bottom on the staircase. "We're home."

"I noticed," Buffy grumbled to herself, pulling a pair of jeans and a hideous pink jumper over the top of her dress. Her mother had given the jumper to her for her 18th birthday; God knows what she was thinking. With her head tilted to the side, Buffy let out a grimace seeing the arrangement of pink and purple hearts across her chest. i '_Kill me now.' _/i

"Buffy!" Buffy spun around, startled by her mother who was now standing in the doorway to her room, a scowl on her face. What had she done now?

"Did you not hear me?"

It was six o'clock already and she was due at Faith's half an hour ago. Letting out a sigh Buffy knew she was going to be at least another half hour late.

Her brows creased together, a frown marring her face. "Huh?"

"You didn't answer me when I yelled out to you before. Are you going deaf?" Her mother walked further into the room, hands gesturing to her ears.

"No, I heard you." Buffy picked up her shoulder bag and made a move to gather a few of her belongings from her vanity table. "I was just getting my bag ready."

"Bag ready?"

Despite Buffy having already told her she could hear fine, Joyce still spoke with her voice at a higher pitch than normal. "Are you going over to Willow's?"

"No."

"She's such a nice girl-" Joyce stopped, not registering what Buffy had just said straight away. "No? Whose house are you staying at then?"

"Faith's." Buffy zipped up her shoulder bag, flicking the hair from her eyes.

"You know I don't like her very much a-"

"Mom!" Buffy sighed, exasperated, "You don't have to like my friends." She slipped on her worn out sneakers, fixing her mother with a dull look. "They're b **my **/b friends." She let out a sigh, hoping her mother wouldn't push the issue.

Joyce slowly nodded her head, not commenting. "You'll be home for the weekend though?" To which Buffy's reply was a shrug. "I want you home Sunday morning at the latest."

"Fine, whatever." Buffy pushed passed her mother and rushed down the stairs. "I'm late."

"That jumper looks so gorgeous on you, honey." Joyce smiled, watching her daughter walk towards the door, completely missing her grimace and her scoff 'Eough.'

……………….

"I know, I know," Buffy sighed, rushing through Faith's front door before her friend could say anything. "My mother decided to have another one of her chats."

"Ha," Faith laughed, following Buffy down the hall to her bedroom. "What is it this time? Staying at Willow's? Studying at Willow's?"

"No." Buffy was pulling the hideous pink jumper off and over her head. "I told her I was staying at yours." She pulled her hair loose from its ponytail.

Faith had a bemused look on her face, staring at Buffy from her position on the edge of her bed.

"She wasn't as riled up as I thought she'd be." Faith raised an eyebrow. "Ok, she was."

Buffy pulled down her pants, revealing bare legs. She was wearing a black dress that stopped mid thigh. "But I was in a rush and didn't have time to argue with her."

"Do you really think your parents are going to stay that oblivious for much longer?"

"Truthfully?" Buffy said, making her way over to Faith's vanity table to fix her hair and makeup, "I have no idea." She shrugged, scrunching her hair to give it a wavy look. Faith picked up Buffy's shoulder bag and started rifling through its contents.

"So they still haven't figured out what you do every Friday night?"

From the mirror, Buffy could see Faith going through her bag, their gaze met and all movements ceased.

"No," she stood, her back straightening as she turned to face Faith. "And I hope they never do," she grinned.

"What you parents don't know, won't hurt them." Faith laughed, pulling Buffy's makeup bag out and tossing it to her.

"Exactly," Buffy agreed, zipping open her makeup bag. "Now will you please come and help me?" she sighed. "You've had longer to get ready than I have."

"Blame that on your mother." Faith laughed, coming to stand next to Buffy and picking up her hair spray.

"Oh, I so do." She smiled before coughing as Faith sprayed the hairspray all over her hair, half catching her face. "Watch where you're spraying, woman!"

"Quit your whinging. Beauty is pain." Buffy stuck her tongue out and glared at her friend. Buffy applied her mascara and eyeliner whilst Faith worked on scrunching her hair some more.

"Do you think there's going to be any good looking guys tonight?"

Faith shot Buffy a 'Duh' look through the mirror.

"B, it's the Bronze." She resumed scrunching. "There are always good looking guys there."

"Peach?" Buffy turned to face Faith. "Or red?" In her hands she held two lipsticks.

"Red." Faith had chosen correctly as Buffy gave her a huge grin. "It just screams temptress."

"My words exactly." After applying the lipstick, Buffy smacked her lips together a few times, fixed the straps on her black dress, lowering it on her breasts to show a hint of cleavage and stepped back from the mirror. "How do I look?"

Faith was checking herself out in the mirror as well, a smirk on her face. "Not as hot as me. Now come on, were late." She pulled Buffy's hand towards the door.

"You had longer to get ready than I di- Shoes! I don't have any shoes." Buffy's eyes were wide, her voice panicked.

"You can borrow these." Faith thrust a pair of black heels into her hands, laughing as Buffy hopped from one foot to the other, taking her old sneakers off and placing the heels on.

"Ooo stilettos," she grinned. "My favourite."

"Have fun walking in them for the rest of the night." Faith laughed shutting and locking the front door. "They're a killer."

…………………

"You need to get up." Thick crimson red curtains were thrust open and a bright light filled the once dark room. "You've been holed up in here for 2 weeks, man." There was a sigh. "It's not healthy. She's not coming back. You need to get over it."

"Piss off, Gunn."

Theere was another groan.

"Spike," Gunn sighed, resting against the door frame. "She's not coming back. You need to get up and go and have some fun. Get out of this room."

"I don' wan' to have fun. I wan' to die." Spike rolled onto his back and sent Gunn a pitiful look, his British accent coming in thick as he spoke.

"Too bad. I don't give a shit what you want."

Gunn pulled the covers off of Spike, shielding his eyes from the nakedness Spike seemed to sleep in.

"Fred, Angel and Wood are on their way over. We're going out, Wood got the promotion he was aiming for." He turned, walking towards the door. "We're leaving in half an hour, so your ass better be ready or you're going naked."

"Wanker." Spike growled, pulling himself up from his bed. He stumbled towards the bathroom, knocking his bedside table over in the process. Photos of him and the love of his life spilled all over the floor. With a shaky hand he picked them up and deposited them in the trash. i _'Goodbye Dru.' _/i

After finishing his shower and getting rid of the 2 week growth of hair from his face, Spike trudged back to his room and pulled his clothes out from his cupboard. He'd been hollow for days, Drusilla's betrayal having crushed and burnt him to no end. They'd been together for 3 years, having met shortly after his twenty-second birthday. He was now 25 and single and hating it. With a weary sigh he pulled on his jeans and a black t-shirt, a red button down shirt following over the top.

Without a glance in the mirror he pulled on his boots and made his way to the lounge room of the apartment he shared with Gunn. Fred, Angel, Wood and Gunn were all chattering, all conversation ceasing as he entered.

Fred was the first to break the silence. Spike smiled when he saw her tentatively make her way over to him.

"C'mere luv." Spike opened his arms and embraced her small frame.

"How are you?" she whispered into his ear.

"I'm falling to pieces, pet," Spike whispered back, squeezing her tight one last time before letting go.

"Don't be making your smooth moves on my woman, Spike," Gunn laughed, pulling Fred into his arms.

"Wouldn't dream of it, mate."

"Are we going or what?" Angel asked, impatiently shifting his weight from foot to foot.

"Yeah, yeah," Wood sighed, flicking his car keys in his hand and opening the front door to let everyone out.

"You ready to party Spike?" Gunn asked.

"Ask me when I'm completely sloshed, mate."

"Will do," Gun laughed, watching Spike walk out the door.

"Are you sure he's ready for this?" Fred asked, slipping her arm into her boyfriends.

"He's got to get over it some time."

"I know," she sighed following Gunn to the car.

…………………………

The Bronze was usually packed most nights during the week, Friday nights being the busiest. This Friday night was no exception. People were everywhere when Faith and Buffy walked through the entry, letting the musky scents enter their systems.

The pair normally arrived at the Bronze at about 6:30pm, but by the time Buffy had arrived at Faith's they both knew they weren't going to get there until well after 7pm. The dance floor was getting more crowded by the minute and the bar line was getting longer.

Buffy followed Faith as they weaved their way in through the throngs of people, making a beeline towards the bar. She let out a smile upon seeing who was working behind it.

"Ladies!" Xander beamed. "I was beginning to think you weren't going to make it tonight." Buffy and Faith sided up to the bar, matching smiles on their face.

"Aw baby," Faith pouted, leaning over the bar top. "We wouldn't leave you hanging like that. Would we, B?" Buffy smiled, shaking her head 'no'.

"Can we get two double blacks, please?" Buffy asked, fishing money out of her wallet.

"These are on the house tonight." Xander smiled, placing the two bottles on the bar top.

"You didn't have t-"

"I insist." He pushed their drinks towards them. "Save me a dance for later?" His question was aimed at Faith, who sent him a wink in return.

As they were walking away from the bar to find a spare table, Buffy leant to whisper in Faith's ear.

"You know, I think you sleeping with him only made his obsession with you worse."

She laughed, pulling away and walking faster towards a table that a couple had just left. Faith slowly walked over and plonked herself on the stool.

"It's paying for the free drinks he keeps giving us." She took a swig from her bottle. "Do I hear you complaining?" Faith raised an eyebrow as Buffy's eyes widened.

"Complaining," Buffy scoffed. "Me? No?" She laughed, taking a swig from her own drink.

"Two o'clock." Faith grinned, a smirk marring her features as she scanned over the body of the man she'd just spotted. "I'd like to get my hands on that! Damn."

Buffy spun around in her chair and let her gaze follow Faith's. Her heart skipped a beat upon seeing the creature before her. i _'Wow'_. /i


	2. Dance With Me

****

Thanx sooo much to Lauriel for betaing this story for me hugs your amazing hun. Thank you to everyone who reviewed on the last chapter…smiles. Thanks to: PhotographyNut, **cordykitten****, stacy, spikesslayer08**

****

Chapter 2:

"Straight to the bar!" Angel laughed with a shake of his head, watching Spike make a beeline towards the growing line of people waiting to be served drinks. Fred scowled and smacked Angel lightly on the arm.

"He just broke up with Dru," she sighed, following Spike's path, the rest of the group coming with her, "Cut him some slack."

After finally reaching the front of the line ten minutes later, they stood scanning the Bronze for a table that was big enough to seat all five of them. Finding none vacant, they settled for a table with 3 stools, Spike and Gunn opting to stand.

"I'm going to go find me a hot piece of ass!" Angel grinned, smirking as two blondes in short skirts glided past the table.

"Whatever," Wood said, shaking his head in disapproval. "He can't start things off with a nice conversation? It's all about the grinding and the bumping." He let out another sigh.

"Oh I don't know…" Gunn laughed, sliding his hands around Fred's waist. "The grinding and the bumping on the dance floor is the best part," he nipped at her neck, making her giggle.

Spike had remained silent ever since he'd ordered his drink, opting instead to scull half of its contents hoping it would dull the pain he felt. So far it wasn't working.

"We're going to go dance," Fred beamed, hoping down from her chair and dragging Gunn onto the dance floor.

Spike took another huge swig from his glass, eyes downcast.

"I don't get them sometimes." Wood slid himself onto one of the two spare stools, Spike sitting on the other. "I mean look at Angel."

Spike glanced up and followed Wood's gaze to where Angel was currently grinding all over a young blonde woman. His hands were on her waist as their hips swung low to the beat. Spike grabbed his glass of coke and JD and took another big swig.

"Everything's so sexual," Wood sighed. "Can't they start off with a conversation first? Get to know the person before jumping straight into bed with them."

"It's all about the physical stuff, mate," Spike said coldly, meeting Wood's gaze. The pain of what Dru had done once again making Spike feel like he was drowning. God, he wanted to die. He'd caught her sleeping with one of his colleagues from work, Lindsey, that prick. Spike's eyes darkened, sipping again from his bottle.

"You want another?" Wood asked, gesturing to Spike's nearly empty drink. "You need to get completely sloshed tonight. Forget everything." He smiled.

"I won't say no to that." Spike laughed, nodding in response to Wood's question.

……………………….

"Woah," Buffy whistled low, approving Faith's choice of male specimen for the night. "He is, without a doubt, one of the sexiest looking things I've ever seen," she licked her lips.

"I know," Faith grinned, agreeing.

"I mean, the leather coat," she swooned, "And the hair…" Her eyes widened. "Would you get a load of those cheekbones-"

"Who are you looking at?" Faith asked, confused, leaning across the tabletop. "I'm talking about that hunk of chocolaty goodness over there," she pointed towards the left side of the bronze, near the bar where two males sat.

"I'm talking about his friend." Buffy grinned, scanning the man up and down.

"The Billy Idol wannabe?" Faith laughed, glancing at the man's bleached hair. "Nice one."

"I'm serious." Buffy glared, laughing along with Faith. "I need to have a closer look," she stated, sipping from her bottle.

"We need to get their attention first." Faith slipped from her stool. "Before anything else happens."

She slipped her purse into her pocket, smiling when Buffy slid hers into her bra. The only space she had to hold anything. "Are you ready to dance, B?" Buffy grinned, fixing the cut on the front of her dress low enough to show some cleavage and ruffled her hair once more before following Faith onto the dance floor.

They danced for what seemed like hours but in truth it was only about thirty minutes, neither being able to capture the attention of the two males that they wanted. Sure, plenty had tried to dance with them, smiling sadly when the girls turned them away.

With a huff, Buffy turned to Faith, a pout forming. "It's not working," she sighed. She was sure the sexy sway of her hips in the dress she was wearing as she danced with Faith would have caught their attention but, looking over at the two men now she saw them in deep conversation.

"Maybe they're gay?" Faith suggested, laughing at the shocked look that came across Buffy's face.

"No way! I don't believe it." She raised her arms above her head and continued to dance. "We just need to up the ante."

Faith smirked, an idea forming in her head. "I have just the song to achieve what we want." She made her way over to the DJ and whispered something into his ear, smiling when he approved of her song choice.

i _'Oh God.' _/i Buffy thought, shaking her head 'no' as she saw Faith making her way towards her, a glint in her eye.

"No way!" she yelled, Faith giving her no choice before coming to stand behind her, hips swaying.

"Come on, B," Faith whispered in her ear, "Let loose a little."

__

i I kissed a girl and I liked it  
The taste of her cherry chap stick  
I kissed a girl just to try it

I hope my boyfriend don't mind it  
It felt so wrong  
It felt so right  
Don't mean I'm in love tonight  
I kissed a girl and I liked it  
I liked it /i

Their bodies were flush against one another, hips seductively swaying to the beat of the song. Faith's hands grasped Buffy's hips as they dipped low, grinding against one another, the slit in the side of Buffy's dress riding dangerously high, almost showing the outline of her underwear.

__

i No, I don't even know your name  
It doesn't matter,  
You're my experimental game  
Just human nature,  
It's not what,  
Good girls do  
Not how they should behave  
My head gets so confused  
Hard to obey /i

"I think we got their attention," Buffy smiled, leaning her head back onto Faith's shoulder as they danced. They spun, bodies still together, their gazes fixing on the two males who were staring at them.

……………………….

"You really b **really **/b have to check this out," Angel grinned, coming to a stop at the table where Wood and Spike sat. Spike was on his third drink and was happily enjoying the effects the alcohol was giving his body.

"Wha's that, mate?" he grinned, making Wood laugh.

"Dance floor." Angel pointed at the girls on the dance floor, causing Spike to nearly fall off his stool. A dark haired woman was dancing with a blonde goddess. "Hot, huh?" Angel raised his eyebrows suggestively.

"Yeah." Angel was met with Spike and Wood's simultaneous responses. Spike's heart skipped a beat when the blonde goddess's gaze met his. His eyes darkened as the blonde grinned, facing her friend, both silently sending a message to each other before starting to dance their way over to them.

"Woo," Angel whistled, gaze gliding up their bodies as they got closer. "You guys are in trouble." He laughed as the girls reached them, coming to a stop in front of Wood and Spike, and grabbed their hands, pulling them up from their stools.

Spike was sure his heart was going to explode when she spoke, her voice soft and sweet like honey. "Dance with me?"

He simply nodded, unable to say no as she led him to the dance floor. He failed to hear Angel's laugh and a brief 'Good luck,' before he walked off to find the blonde he was dancing with earlier on in the night.

Faith smiled when she heard the song that was pumping from the speakers. She glanced over at Buffy, winking as they lead their men to the middle of the dance floor. They both broke away, moving a few feet in front of the guys before sliding their hands up their thighs.

Spike's eyes darkened, his gaze following her hands up the creamy path of her thighs, she reached the edge of her dress and pulled it upwards, bringing it up to edge of her hip before letting it drop as her hands continued the path up her waist. She swung her hips seductively to the sides, her hands continuing their path up her body, stopping on her neck.

__

i Dirty babe  
You see the shackles  
_Baby I'm your slave  
I'll let you whip me if I misbehave  
It's just that no one makes me feel this way /i_

She grinned, sending Spike a seductive wink making his heart race before dancing over to him, placing her arms around his neck, her hips swinging. Spike groaned from the contact of feeling the woman in his arms grinding herself against him. His arms automatically went to her waist, pulling her flush against his body.

"Dance with me," Buffy grinned up at him, her hands playing with the hair at the base of his neck. Her breathing hitched as his eyes darkened and one of the hand's resting on her hips slid to her bottom to cup her cheek as he pulled her even closer.

"Oh we'll dance, Pet," he grinned down at her, before sliding his hands up her body and following her arms grabbing her hands from around her neck and spinning her on the dance floor. Spike smiled hearing her giggle, thinking it was the most beautiful sound he'd ever heard. i _If she sounds like that when she laughs, imagine what she'll sound like when you- Shut up!" _/i

……………………………..

"Well, Spike looks like he's having a good time," Gunn laughed watching Spike grind himself against the young blonde girl.

Fred's eyes widened. "She looks barely 18!"

"She's legal." Gunn shrugged, wrapping his arms around her waist. "Otherwise they wouldn't let her in here. And besides, he's only 25." He leant down to nibble on her neck. "Let him have some fun, baby."

"I know. I just worry is all." She smiled up at Gunn, closing her hands over his.

"So, can I stay at yours tonight? What!" he asked, when Fred slapped his arm.

"You don't think?" Her gaze returned to Spike, watching him dance. She let out a sigh. "Fine." Gunn grinned and kissed her.

……………………………..

Buffy moaned when his lips started caressing her neck, his hands tightening their grip on her waist. Her back was flush with his chest, her bottom grinding into his front, his very b **hard** /b front.

"Wan' to ge' out of here, pet?" Spike moaned into her ear as Buffy ground her bottom into his groin again.

Her body tensed at his question. She had rules when she danced with men at the Bronze. She never b **ever **/b went home with them or had sex with them. She and Faith came to the Bronze to dance and live a little and with a shaky arm she spun and turned to face him.

"Want to get a drink first? I barely know you." She smiled, making it hard for Spike to refuse.

"Sure, luv," he smirked, slipping an arm around her waist as they made their way to the bar. They ordered their drinks and moved to a secluded part of the Bronze, under the stairs.

Taking a sip of her drink, Buffy met his gaze. "So what's your name?"

"Mates call me, Spike."

Buffy grinned, raising her eyebrow.

"Wha's your name, pet."

"Buffy."

"Buffy?" Spike asked, a puzzled look crossing his features.

"Yes, Buffy. It's not like Spike is any better," she laughed seeing him nod.

"So…Buffy," he smiled, stepping closer to her. "How old are you, luv?"

Buffy took a large sip of her drink, nerves starting to rake their way up her body. She'd never done this before, never contemplated going home with someone she met at the Bronze, never had a one night stand.

"Twenty one."

"You look younger than tha', pet." Spike smiled, taking another sip from his drink.

"I get told that a lot." She smiled, running her free hand down the front of his chest, her gaze slowly rising to meet his lust filled eyes. "So, what was that before about getting out of here?" Her lips were dangerously close to his, her scent driving him insane. Spike swallowed before speaking.

"Righ' le's go."


	3. We are SO dead

****

A massive thank you to Lauriel for being my beta on this. This is the last chapter of this story so I hope you all thoroughly enjoy it grins…. Thank you to everyone who reviewed on the last chapter: PhotographyNut, moa and **cordykitten****. Oh and I've never written smut before so hopefully I didn't ruin this chapter with my amateur writing haha.**

****

Chapter 3:

As soon as the couple burst through the exit doors of the Bronze and out into the night, Spike's lips fused themselves to Buffy's in a desperate need to feel her again. They pulled apart briefly to call for a cab, all the while Buffy was nipping at Spike's ear and neck. The feelings were driving him wild.

Spike growled and pulled Buffy closer to him, hands running up and down her back as his tongue battled with hers.

"Your," there was a cough from behind them a few minutes later, breaking through their lust-filled haze. "Taxi's here."

"Thanks, mate." Spike smiled, slipping a hand into Buffy's as he helped her into the back seat of the cab.

As soon as she slipped into the chair, she reached into her bra and pulled her phone out. She was clicking away as Spike gave the driver the directions to his flat. With a husky voice, he turned to Buffy and spoke, "Wha' you doing, luv?"

"Huh?" Buffy asked, her eyes breaking from the screen of her phone to meet his gaze. Spike gestured to her phone with a nod of his head.

"Oh. Just messaging my friend so she doesn't worry about me," she smiled, resuming her typing.

i _Gone home with 'Billy Idol wannabe' laughs. I'll talk to you tomorrow. _/i

Once the message was sent Buffy slipped the phone back into her bra, her purse occupying the other cup. She was quick with her movements, not wanting Spike to see the message she had written. She smiled to herself before turning to meet Spike's eyes, his eyebrow raised in amusement and his face a mask of intrigue.

Glancing down at her breasts he let out a laugh.

"It's the only space I have to put anything," Buffy shrugged, folding her arms across her chest, "I don't have pockets."

"I could help you with tha'," Spike responded, running a hand up her thigh sending a course of shivers in its wake. Her eyes closed as her breathing increased when Spike's lips closed in over the pulse point on her neck. Buffy's breath hitched as his hand ran dangerously high on her hip.

Buffy jumped when she felt the vibrations coming from her phone in her left breast. Faith had sent her a message.

i _Getting me some sexual chocolate tonight, talk later, B_. /i

She laughed to herself, shaking her head as she flipped her phone shut and slipped it back into her bra.

"Wha's so funny, pet?" Spike smiled, hand still on her hip.

"Just my friend," she replied, her breath hitching again as Spike's fingers tugged on the strap of her thong.

As soon as his fingers had touched her thong strap he pulled back leaving her groaning for more. Buffy turned her head to see Spike fishing his wallet out of his back pocket and paying the taxi driver.

The couple barely made it up the stairs to the front door of Spike's flat. Every few seconds Spike would push Buffy up against the wall of the stairwell and attack her mouth.

Buffy slipped her legs down from around Spike's waist and tugged him up the stairs, allowing him to once again lead the way.

Spike pulled his keys from his back pocket and struggled slipping the key into its lock. Buffy grinned, watching Spike struggle to open the door and slipped her tiny hand around his waist, playing with the clasp on his belt buckle.

i _'What are you doing!' _/i Her mind screamed at her. She'd never gone home with anyone before, her and Faith always left the Bronze together unless, on the off occasion, when Faith went home with Xander. In which case Xander drove her to Willow's house. Her heart was racing, not understanding what had overcome her to make her so confident.

There was something about Spike that intrigued her.

She smiled hearing Spike groan, his head coming to rest on the closed door. The noises he made, the way he spoke, something about this man made her want him in ways she'd never wanted any other.

Buffy let out a squeal as Spike spun, his hands cupping her bottom as he lifted her into his arms. Her legs automatically slid around his waist, locking herself to him.

"You're driving me crazy," Spike groaned, kissing her collarbone as he slipped his keys back into his pocket.

"Likewise," she whispered in a husky tone.

Spike opened the door to his apartment with one hand, stepping inside and slamming her back against the door as it shut.

Breathing out a throaty moan at the pain of being slammed into the door, Buffy couldn't help but let herself succumb to the pleasures Spike was giving her.

She gasped, reality slowly working its way through her lust-filled mind as Spike's groin came in direct contact with hers.

"I've never done this before," she whispered, her heels digging in harder to his back as they pushed away from the wall, Spike stumbling down the hall on his way to his bedroom.

"Tha's ok, Pet," Spike smiled, his head spinning as the alcohol still worked its way through his system, "I'll take care of you."

"Oh," her breathing hitched as her feet hit the floor. Spike's hand ran up her thighs bringing her dress up with them. "I have no doubt a-about that." She raised her arms to help him slip the dress from her shoulders. "Still I just wanted to say I don't do this kind of thing often."

Spike slipped his boots off and kicked them to the side of his room. "Really no' complaining here, luv." He pushed Buffy back onto his bed. "And just for the record. I've never done this kind of thing either."

With a smile she slid up the bed, her matching black lace panty and bra set obviously having its affects on Spike. She reached into her bra and pulled out her purse and phone and set them on his bedside table.

Spike stood, frozen on the spot as she raised her legs one at a time, not bending them at all. She unstrapped her heels, letting them drop on the floor beside the bed.

"You're, uh…" he let out a cough, "Very flexible." He moved closer to stand at the very edge of his bed, knees hitting the mattress.

"I'm a gymnast." She smiled, sitting up. "Flexibility is definitely needed for what I do."

Buffy though her chest was going to explode as she watched Spike pull his shirt from his body. i '_Oh, God!' _/i

"See something you like, Pet?" Spike smirked, crawling up the bed on all fours like an animal stalking its prey.

i _'I'm a bad, bad girl.' _/i She thought, gripping his belt and pulling him forward onto her.

"I see something I like," She smiled, her lips suckling on his earlobe. Spike groaned, his hips starting to slowly push against hers in a steady rhythm. "I think it's unfair that I'm showing so much skin." She kissed down his neck. "And you're not." With a pout she pulled back.

"Look at that lip," Spike groaned, eyes darkening.

Buffy's heart sped up seeing the animalistic hunger for her in his eyes.

"Gonna ge' it."

Spike's lips crashed down onto hers just as Buffy's hand reached for the back of his neck to pull him to her. His right arm supported his weight as his left hand ran up her thigh lifting it to mould against his body. Buffy gasped at the sensations she was feeling, the new position of her leg allowing his groin to hit her pelvis perfectly, his jeans hitting her clit.

Her gasp allowed Spike to slip his tongue into her mouth as Buffy raised herself higher. His left hand slipped up her back and found the clasp at her back to unhook her bra. It took a few tries but with a smirk he felt it go loose.

"Hey!" Buffy exclaimed, pulling back to see Spike smiling. "That's not very… oh." Her eyes fluttered closed as his head bent down to take one of her breasts into his mouth. "Tha-"

Spike moaned, biting down softly on her nipple, causing Buffy to grip the back of his head, pulling him in closer. His skin was warm against hers and with shaky hands she reached down to his belt, unclasping it. Spike pulled back, a grin on his face.

"Now, now, Pet," he tsked, slipping her arms from her bra, which lay loose across her chest. He flung it onto the floor and reached for the edge of her panties. "None of tha' yet." He slipped her thong down her legs, grinning at seeing her bare and glistening before him.

Nervous at being seen naked in front of him, Buffy moved one hand to cover her breasts, the other covering her naked groin. His gaze sent shivers through her body, bringing her to awareness that she was about to sleep with a complete stranger.

i _'You only live once,' _/i she thought, knowing Faith had drilled the saying into her head enough times.

"Why you hiding, luv?" Spike smiled, pulling her arms away from her body and laying them above her head, as he spread her legs and slipped in between them. "You're gorgeous."

"It's not very fair," she pouted, sliding her legs around his waist and tightening them. Her confidence was coming back. "That I'm naked." Her hands gripped his tight. "And you're not." She flipped them, now sitting astride him.

"Wha'?" Spike was bemused that the tiny scrap of a girl he'd held in the palm of his hand had flipped him over as if it took no effort at all.

"I told you," she grinned, lowering her face close to his, one hand holding both his wrists as her other worked on loosening his pants. Doing a good job of not showing how nervous she really was, she whispered into his ear, "I'm a gymnast. I've got muscles you've never even dreamed of."

Spike's eyes rolled into the back of his head as he let the feel of Buffy pulling his pants down consume him.

"I could ride you at a gallop until your legs buckled and your eyes rolled up. I could squeeze you until you popped like warm champagne," she let out with a throaty moan, seeing his straining member waiting to be devoured. She slipped his jeans to his ankles and let them hang from the edge of his bed.

Climbing back up his body she lifted her hips and ground down against his straining member. "And you'd beg me to hurt you just a little bit more."

"You're on dangerous ground, luv." Spike met her gaze, his eyes full of hunger and desire. His hips slid up and down, coating himself with her juices.

"Dance with me?" she asked, smiling as she leant forward, laying her hands on either side of his shoulders.

"Oh, we'll dance, pet." he grinned, his hands gripping her hips, "We'll dance all nigh'." He let out a moan as he slowly entered her.

"Oh God!" Buffy gasped, rising up into a sitting position, controlling how fast he entered her. She'd only ever had sex with one other person and he was nowhere as big as Spike.

She and Angel had dated from when she was 16 years old up until she was 17 and a half. He'd left her for Cordelia Chase who was a busty brunette with lots of money. All thoughts of Angel left her as Spike slid all the way in.

"Chris', you're tight." His eyes rolled back. Her hands rested on his chest, her vaginal muscles squeezing him as they adjusted to his girth. He'd known she wasn't a virgin as soon as he entered her, but he could tell she hadn't had sex in a while. She was sexually frustrated like there was no tomorrow and the tightest thing he'd had in years.

"Uh huh," Buffy moaned, throwing her head back, adjusting her knees on either side of him, gasping at the sensations it caused. Spike opened his eyes and his breath hitched as his hips started to move with hers.

She was a golden goddess bouncing atop him, her hair flinging about her like a halo of gold. Her breasts were perky and begging to be taken and with a narrowing of his eyes, Spike flipped their positions.

"Can't take you slow," he moaned at hearing her gasp at the new position, "Go' to take you fast."

Her legs wrapped around his hips and pulled him closer.

"Oh, God!" she moaned, reaching a hand down to rub her clit. Spike rested his forehead on hers as they moved. "Right there."

"Here?" Spike asked, slamming his hips faster into hers, smiling when he heard her moan his name in between pants. He could feel the frantic movements of her hand as it rubbed against her clit and it was driving him crazy.

"Right there," she gasped as Spike's movements quickened.

Spike grabbed her hand from her clit and pulled it above her head. "Want you coming all for me love. Not by your hand." Buffy groaned at feeling her climax fluttering away. She had been so close to release and he'd known it. i _'Bastard' _/i

Spike reached for her other hand that was grasping his backside and pinned it with the other above her head before he dipped his head to her breast and bit her nipple. Her climax caught her off guard and she screamed. Spike moaned speeding up his tempo feeling her squeezing him. Her hands broke free from his grasp and she cupped his bottom pulling him in harder and deeper as she rode out her climax. Spike soon followed, spilling his load into her waiting snatch, the warm liquid coating her insides. i _'Oh God!' _/i

Buffy was moaning beneath him. "That was," she moaned meeting his hazy gaze, "Amazing!"

………………………………...

"That was one wild weekend, B," Faith laughed, slipping her arm through Buffy's as they walked down the hallway to their lockers. They were late for school again as Buffy's mother had decided to pick another argument with her.

"Tell me about it!" Buffy grinned remembering the way Spike had treated her body. The way he'd pleasured her. Taken her to heights she'd never even dreamed of reaching before.

"Snap out of it, Blondie," Faith laughed, turning the key in her locker and grabbing her books. "I still can't believe you rang me." Faith slammed her locker shut and turned to face Buffy, one eyebrow raised.

"What was I supposed to do!" Buffy exclaimed in defence, shutting her own locker.

i _"What? I'm not doing that. He's still asleep," Buffy whispered, slipping on her dress as she peeked around the corner to watch the rise and fall of Spike's chest._

"How come I've always got to come get your dumb ass?" Faith ground out. "I've got to go."

Buffy heard Faith's distant voice whispering to the 'chocolaty goodness' she'd gone home with last night.

"Are you sure? We could always-"

Buffy pulled the phone away from her ear when Faith's throaty moan cut through the receiver. She fixed her hair in a loose ponytail and turned her gaze once again to the naked man before her.

__

He was a work of art. His hair was bleached white, cheekbones jutting out giving his jaw a deep curve when he smiled in his sleep. Lowering her gaze, Buffy skimmed down his chest to his abdominals, even in his relaxed state they seemed tense, his hips were lean and defined. He mumbled something Buffy couldn't quite make out and rolled to the side grabbing a pillow and bringing it into his embrace.

__

"Wood, stop!"

__

"I don't think you want me to."

__

"Faith! He's waking up!" Buffy hissed, seeing Spike move again, hoping he wouldn't wake up before she had the chance to leave. She really wasn't looking forward to the after sex awkwardness and decided it best to leave.

"I'm coming B. I'll be there in 10. Hold tight." Buffy let out a breath she didn't know she was holding.

"Goodbye Spike." She whispered before slipping from the room. /i

"You got to admit it was pretty funny." Faith laughed, slowly following Buffy down the hall.

"It was not! I thought he was going to wake up."

They rounded the corner and started walking towards the library. Their computers class with Mrs. Calendar was always in the library first thing on Monday mornings.

"You could have indulged yourself in some morning sex," Faith grinned, raising her eyebrows at Buffy suggestively as they neared the double doors.

"Holy shit!" Buffy exclaimed, jumping back from the door as if it had burnt her.

"What?" Faith asked looking through the small windows and into the library.

"That's him! That's them!" Buffy exclaimed, glancing through the windows once more before staring at Faith, panic in her eyes.

"Holy crap!"

"Girls?" Jenny Calendar's voice broke their musings as the doors opened. "Are you going to join the rest of the class anytime today?"

"Sorry, Miss. We uh-" Buffy stammered avoiding Spike's gaze, her hand gripping Faith's tight as they made their way to their seats.

"Car troubles." Faith smiled, directly looking at her chocolaty goodness called Robin Wood.

"Right…" Jenny smiled not entirely believing the pair. "Where was I?" She asked, turning to face Wood.

"Uh-" Wood broke his gaze from Faith, "Introducing us to the class I believe."

"Oh right," Jenny smiled, turning to face her students once again, "This is Mr. Robin Wood, our new principal. Mr. Snyder had an unfortunate accident a few weeks back and won't be returning-"

"Yes!"

"Angel!" Jenny warned, her eyes narrowing.

"Sorry."

"That's quite alright. Now, Mr-"

"Just Spike, Luv," Spike cut in, speaking for the first time since the two girls had entered the room.

"R-right, well. S-Spike is filling in for Mr. Giles for the next couple of months as he's been sick. Are you sure it's ok for the students to call him that?" Jenny asked, her question directed at Wood.

"Uh, I guess."

Buffy's eyes were wide as she leant over the top of her desk to whisper in Faith's ear. "I slept with the fucking librarian!" she hissed, pulling the back of her skirt down as Angel tried to grab it.

"B," Faith turned in her chair to face Buffy, "I slept with the new fucking principal!"

"We are SO dead!"

"Ditto." Faith agreed.

Spike knew as soon as he had seen her walk through those library doors that he was a doomed man. But seeing her now, bent over the small desk, her tartan pleated skirt rising up her thighs and the top buttons of her blouse slipping to show her cleavage, he knew he was going straight to Hell.

i _'You're a dead man, mate.' _/i


End file.
